Perdiéndolo Todo
by Mikaela B
Summary: Un desastre natural azota al Distrito 12 y Katniss se verá en problemas cuando no encuentre a Prim, en una carrera cuyo resultado sería la propia vida de su hermana. AU. One Shot.


**Género**:_ Drama. Tragedia. _

_Esta historia pertenece a un **Universo Alterno**, fuera de la trilogía THG. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. _

* * *

—¡Prim! ¡Prim!, ¿dónde estás?!—gritó como pudo, con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca por la desazón. —¡Hermana, ven por favor! ¡Prim, responde!—gritó una vez más, sintiendo su pecho dolorido. Solo podía ahogarse en su propia desesperación, en su propio dolor… ¡dioses, debía encontrar a su hermana!

–Señora, señora, ¿ha visto a mi hermana? Tiene cinco y es más o menos así…—la señora le quitó su mano de su hombro y siguió corriendo, siguiendo a la multitud de personas. Como si fueran un rebaño de ovejas que escapaban de su pastor… ese pastor cuyas manos serían las que les daría la muerte inmediata.

Todo a su alrededor era caos. La gente corría de manera desorganizada, todos estaban volviéndose locos mientras se subían a sus autos, motos e incluso bicicletas. Todo con tal de escapar del desastre. Las personas estaban enloqueciendo y parecía que les faltaban manos para tomar a sus hijos e irse. Los lugareños solo podían gritar despavoridos por donde fuera, corriendo sin parar mientras se empujaban unos a otros.

Todos escapaban… Escapaban de la muerte.

Dejó salir un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin parar de sus ojos. Estaba desesperada… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Prim!

Corría cada vez más fuerte, pisando las calles destruidas, con escombros sobre ellas producto de los edificios caídos durante el terremoto fuerte que se dio hace aproximadamente media hora. Lloró.

Las gotas saladas de sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, así como las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus pies lastimados por las rocas y trozos de cemento regados por todo el pueblo.

El cielo anunciaba el Apocalipsis de aquél pueblo antiguamente tranquilo y pacífico. Ese pueblo que ahora rebozaba de personas desesperadas por salvar sus vidas.

Temblaba. Sabía que estaba temblando como la chiquilla de quince años que era. No podía sentir sus músculos. No podía sentir nada más que esa opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad y poder pensar. Solo le quedaba la facultad de gritar y gritar el nombre de su hermana.

—PRIM, PRIM—gritó una vez más, con la garganta doliendo por la intensidad que poseía su voz en esos momentos. Pudo ver una cabellera castaña entre el montón y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, abalanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia allí y buscando a Gale. Le apretó los brazos, con la esperanza fluyendo por sus venas. Vio los ojos grises de su amigo Gale y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?—le preguntó en el oído, mirándolo con el pecho aún desesperado. Gale solo pudo negar con la cabeza, en clara señal de que no sabía el paradero de Prim. Susurró un _"no" _casi imperceptible.

Apretó los labios de forma brusca y sollozó, abrazando a Gale. Aún no había acabado. ¡Por Dios, aún le quedaba encontrar a su hermana!

—Iré a por Prim—le comunicó, gritando entre el bullicio de gente.

—Voy contigo—Gale apoyó su mano en su hombro y asintió.

Nunca pensó en usar tanta fuerza solamente corriendo. Pero en ese momento la usó. La usó y dios, que ni siquiera podía sentirlo. ¡Lo que la desesperación podría lograr!

Aún no estaban salvados. Gale a su lado, dejaba caer lágrimas de impotencia, seguramente por su familia fallecida.

Y Katniss había perdido todo también... sus padres, y ahora... ni siquiera sabía si su hermana estaba bien...

Lloró aún más, mientras seguía corriendo y apretaba entre sus brazos un lazo de su hermana. Prim era lo único que le había quedado. Pero aún necesitaba encontrarla.

Llegó a un lugar en donde las personas estaban amontonándose. Miró de un lado a otro, viendo que era la única salida de la ciudad. Y estaba clausurada.

Vio como una persona que estaba a unos tres pisos del suelo, se tiraba sobre una pila de escombros. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara cuando la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre.

Era todo un caos. Parecía… parecía el fin del mundo. Como si Dios los castigara y enviara el Apocalipsis.

Miró a su alrededor de manera casi maniática, buscando de forma desesperada otra cabellera rubia perteneciente a su hermanita menor.

Comenzó a caminar y a mirar de manera detenida. Su hermana debía estar por ahí, cerca del parque… ella antes había salido a comprar helado… y justo después comenzó el sonido del río desbordándose en lo alto de la montaña. Al ser una aldea ubicada justo al lado de la montaña… pues era bastante obvio que las personas comenzarían a ponerse locas a este punto.

—Siguiente—escuchó decir a un hombre que estaba parado en la entrada del pueblo. Al parecer, las personas estaban siendo evacuadas en helicópteros que los llevaban a una ciudad un poco más alejada de ahí, la cual se encontraba en una zona libre de la inundación próxima a venir.

Les tocaba a ellos, al parecer. Miró hacia atrás, aún con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana.

¿Qué hacer…? Si se quedaba, Gale se quedaría con ella teniendo la oportunidad de salvarse...

Empujó a Gale rápidamente hacia allá, haciendo que los hombres lo apresaran en el helicóptero, y le susurró un _"lo siento" _antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el helicóptero comenzara a despegar. Gale ya lo había perdido todo, para también perder su vida.

No, esto era deber de ella. Katniss debía buscar a su hermana.

No podía abandonar a Prim.

Volvió a la ciudad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, buscando sin parar a su hermana. Estaba tan jodidamente preocupada…

Su hermanita de tan solo cinco años… DIOS. Estaba seguro que sus padres habían muerto cuando el primer temblor comenzó. Ellos estaban en la tienda deportiva que se había desmoronado. Aún así, sabía que aún no lo había asimilado, pues parecía que sus energías más que nada estaban puestas en encontrar a su hermanita para posteriormente encontrarse con Gale y los demás.

Siguió buscando desesperadamente, viendo la tienda de helados totalmente destrozada. Era la tienda a la que su hermana había ido a comprar.

Se acercó de forma lenta, observando minuciosamente los escombros con una opresión indescriptible en el pecho.

El cuerpo de una niña pequeña estaba aplastado por un trozo muy grande de cemento y ladrillos. Miró con ojos desorbitados la manita pequeña, levemente morada y se tapó la boca, llorando de manera desesperada.

NO.

¡No podía ser! Alzó los escombros con desesperación, a medida que gritaba.

—¡No puede ser!—gritó, lastimándose las manos mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas en alzar ese trozo gigante de la tienda. Pudo ver los cabellos rubios manchados con mugre y sangre, y lloró.

Lloró como jamás había llorado. Sollozó y gritó mientras sus manos sangrantes seguían rasguñando del cemento para poder quitarlo de encima del cuerpo pequeño.

Era ella. Lo sabía. Esos cabellos eran inconfundibles.

Unas manos lo jalaron hacia atrás, aunque ella se resistió con fuerzas. —¡No me sacarán de aquí!—gritó, tirándose sobre los escombros que estaban sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la niña pequeña.

—El río se ha desbordado. En cuestión de segundos el agua arrasará con todo esto. Vámonos, muchacha—le recomendó la persona que le jalaba del hombro.

—NO QUIERO. ¡Quiero quedarme con mi hermanita!—gritó, llorando y cada vez sin fuerzas. No supo cuándo la noquearon ni cuándo la subieron al helicóptero.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para la despedida a las víctimas que se ha llevado el reciente terremoto e inundación en nuestro pueblo. Damos las condolencias a aquellos sobrevivientes que han perdido a sus padres, amigos, hermanos…

Desconectó la mente y solo quedó parado ahí. Con un traje negro y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos oscurecidos por el dolor, la pérdida y la tristeza.

¿Condolencias…? Las condolencias no le devolverían a sus padres, ni a su hermana Prim.

Las condolencias no le devolverían la felicidad.

_Las condolencias no servían para nada. _

Miró el horizonte, y luego la ciudad hecha pedazos por aquél desastre natural. Ahí había quedado enterrada su alma, así como los cuerpos de las víctimas que ese desastre se había llevado.

El 1 de abril del 2015, el desastre natural en una ciudad pequeña y olvidada, llamada Distrito 12, la había quebrado completamente y se había llevado muchas vidas.

Entre ellas, las de sus padres. La de Prim. Y la suya propia. Porque ese día, ella también había muerto.

Ella un día tuvo padres y una hermana preciosa. Y un amigo. Ahora… solo le había quedado ese amigo. Un amigo que, al igual que ella, había perdido todo.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, esto es terriblemente dramático y trágico, pero... ¡estaba triste, no me culpen! ._

_Gracias por leer, y por favor, tómense el tiempo de comentar al menos un "leí tu fic". Quisiera saber si mi esfuerzo al escribir es levemente valorado. :)_


End file.
